1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses such as ink jet printers.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers have been known as a type of recording apparatuses. The ink jet printers include a head which is fixedly disposed at a position which faces a support section that supports a paper sheet, which is an example of a medium, and performs printing on the paper sheet transported on the support section by ejecting ink, which is an example of liquid, from a plurality of nozzles disposed on the head. In such printers, so-called flushing, which is an operation of discharging ink in the nozzles as appropriate, needs to be performed in order to maintain and recover ejection properties of ink in the nozzles of the head. JP-A-2004-9667 describes a printer which includes a support section which faces a head having a plurality of nozzle groups composed of a plurality of nozzles, and is configured to support a paper sheet by a plurality of protrusions disposed at positions which face gaps between the plurality of nozzle groups disposed on the head. The printer performs flushing by ejecting ink onto a region of the support section which faces the nozzle groups of the head, that is, a region between the protrusions on the support section.
In the case of the printer described in JP-A-2004-9667, the support section supports the paper sheet only by the portions (protrusions) which face gaps between the nozzle groups disposed on the head. Consequently, there is a risk that the paper sheet transported on the support section is not retained in a constant position. If the paper sheet is slanted or curved on the support section, ink ejected from the nozzles of the head is attached on a deviated position on the paper sheet, which may affect quality of recording.